p e r i
by Authorjelek
Summary: Hari ini bisik harian sang peri mengenai cinta. [warn: plotless drabble, AR]


Setiap hari ada suara yang berbisik ke sela-sela pendengaran Gokudera Hayato.

Di saat itu akan ada percik-percik cahaya namun terang benerang, tapi realis ilmiah seperti seorang Gokudera takkan prnah menghiraukannya. Sehingga, analisis-analisis sainsnya akan mengatakan bahwa kalau itu bukan percik-percik api yang harus disiram air dari kabel korslet, itu hanyalah halusinasi setara oasis yang diakibatkan mengonsumsi terlalu banyak nikotin—_padahal, hei, bahkan ia sendiri tau nikotin itu stimulan bukan halusinogen._

Ada waktu di mana wujud percik itu benar-benar berbentuk seperti di mana ia lihat di film-film bergenre fantasi dan saat itu otaknya menyimpul kata bersebutan "peri".

Oh.

Suara pertama yang ia dengar adalah kala ia kecil, dan suara itu seperti membisikkan prediksi masa depannya—dan Gokudera terlalu kecil saat itu sehingga tak pernah berpikir.

Saat dirinya mulai remaja, suara teman-temannya berisik, menutupi suara bisik peri tersebut dan ia melupakan semuanya.

Namun kalau kembali sepi seperti sekarang, saat ia sudah dewasa dan misinya hanyalah misi yang jarang-jarang namun tegang, suara bisik itu kembali menghantui pikirnya dan bahkan lebih keras rasanya. Oh, hingga lama-lama mereka sudah menjalin hubungan teman ngobrol seperti ini.

Obrolan kali ini sesimpel-simpel hubungan dasar manusia, temanya kasih sayang atau cinta kasih.

(Dan perlu dicatat bahwa Gokudera Hayato sudah mengalami 26 tahun hidupnya tanpa hubungan khusus dengan lawan jenis.)

"Jadi, Gokudera-_san_, kau mulai dikucilkan di tempat kerjamu yang kudengar, karena uhum... jones, 'kan?"

"Diam, Peri Bodoh. Kau tahu ini perihal sensitif." Dibalas gelak tawa manis lembut.

"Kan salah sendiri Gokudera-_san _sifatmu kasar begitu jadi tak ada wanita yang suka, pfft—dan memang Gokudera-_san _sendiri mengerti rasa cinta itu bagaimana?"

Gokudera mendelik.

"Che... pertanyaan apa-apaan itu. Ya... kesetiaanku terhadap bos itu cinta 'kan?"

"Hahi?! Gokudera-_san _mengaku homo?!"

"Bukan, terima kasih."

"Haru sudah siap menghindar kalau benar-benar seperti itu _desu_..."

Delikan kedua.

"Peri Bodoh, kau bicara begitu memang sudah pernah menjalin cinta?"

Haru tertohok lebih kuat dari seharusnya.

"Heh, sesama jomblo harusnya kau diam saja," ledek.

"Gokudera-_san_! Haru berbeda _desu_! Mencari peri jantan di dunia ini sudah langka sekali! Yang bisa memelihara peri hanyalah orang-orang terpilih, Gokudera-_san _sudah tahu kan? Yang seperti Gokudera-_san_, dengan berat hati Haru harus mengatakannya, yang mau melihat dan mendengar bisikan peri _desu_!"

Ada nikotin tak terbakar yang dimainkan jari dengan cincin-cincin modis.

"Tapi kau pernah bilang setiap bisik peri itu rapal yang mendoakan, bukan? Seperti ada waktu saat kau bilang diriku akan mengabdi pada satu orang dengan setia, dan aku benar-benar lengket dengannya..."

"Uuh... Haru tak menyangka Gokudera-_san _benar-benar menjadi klise setelah 'dewasa' _desu_..."

"Diam, Peri Bodoh." Oh, rokok itu dilemparkan—dan sayap dengan tabur cahaya itu dengan gesit membawa Haru untuk menghindar.

Sayup angin yang selalu membatasi keheningan mereka; ah, padahal mereka sudah lama sekali kenal masih sering berselimut kesenyapan canggung begini.

Atau suara bariton Gokudera yang tiba-tiba merambat di antara udara.

"Hei, kaubilang sekarang mencari peri jantan sulit, kenapa tidak menjadi manusia saja kalau begitu?"

Tatap emerald menusuk coklat.

"H-Hahi! Itu tabu _desu_! Haru adalah peri dan tak ada gunanya Haru menjadi manusia!"

"Dasar makhluk tak logis," realisnya Gokudera itu kasar.

(Padahal ada tangan yang iseng memainkan rambut dan muka pada tubuh kecil sang peri.)

"Gokudera-_san_ yang tak masuk akal _desu_!"

(Dan ada tangan yang ditepis dari keberadaannya.)

"Memang kalau kau jadi manusia kenapa?" kacamata Gokudera mengkilap. Oh, Tuhan.

"Gokudera-_san_, berhenti gunakan Haru sebagai bahan penelitian, Haru mohon! Tugas peri dengan pemilik yang berhasil memeliharanya adalah untuk memelihara pemiliknya balik, bukan? Y-Ya... jadi denagn kekuatan rapal peri begini Haru ingin m-memban—Gokudera-_san_! Kenapa melempar dinamit sembarangan, sih?!"

"C-Cukup! Aku tak perlu dengar lagi!"

Oh.

Wajah pemuda yang memerah semerahnya, sementara makin tampak kontras silvernya dengan wajahnya.

"G-Gokudera-_san _kenapa harus merona begitu _desu_?!" Atau peri yang ikut memerah.

Ah, sepertinya memang bukan pilihan konversasi yang baik untuk seorang Gokudera Hayato dan peri Haru, karena suhu akan menjadi teralu hangat.

.

.

_Di sela waktu, ada pertanyaan Gokudera, apa Haru dapat merapalkan sihir cinta sebagai peri._

.

.

Ada bel yang berbunyi untuk nuansa putih penuh dengan hawa cinta.

Di sana berdiri pemuda berambut keabuan beriring wanita muda berambut coklat pendek dengan gaun, dua-duanya serba putih, berkerlip cahaya.

Satu hal yang terukir di suasananya adalah sumpah sehidup semati yang dengan setia disebut, dengan sorak dan tepuk tangan keras yang mendukungnya.

Atau sang pemuda dan wanita muda yang saling bertatap malu-malu kucing namun menautkan bibirnya.

Biarkan musim semi berlalu dengan kisah cinta mereka—hingga angin berlalu cepat meniupkan angin musim gugur.

.

**fin**dengan gak jelasnya.

.

a/n: welp terlalu plotless dan berplothole karena tujuan saya sesederhana mengisi arsip 5986 Indonesia, sori gais /kamungomongkesiapa yang bawah mungkin ada yang ngerti maksud sederhana saya hahahahahahahahahaha (atau pertanyaan sebenernya, ada yang mbaca gak?)


End file.
